


Omake 2: Shota Ritsuka and his Older Lovers

by RitsukaRiotcore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Cock Rings, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Goths, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Online Friendship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Shota, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitsukaRiotcore/pseuds/RitsukaRiotcore
Summary: This is reworking of "Nikki's Birthday Surprise" that I thought of while working on chapter six of Ritsuka and his Vixens and because I wanted to write some /ss/. However but instead of Nikki being the primary focus, Eva and Raven are also involved, this is a one-shot instead of a series like that story and is completely separate from the established canon from my main series of works, much like the aforementioned Ritsuka and his Vixens.Disclaimer: this story contains sex involving a character that may be under the legal age of consent in your state, province, or country. Please remember that this story is a work of fiction.  This is not reflective of the author's actual desires nor do they approve of the acts in this story being depicted in real life by minors.





	Omake 2: Shota Ritsuka and his Older Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Ritsuko and Lucilia are Ritsuka's mother and sister respectively. Ritsuko was mentioned in "How Ritsuka Met Raven".
> 
> Raven's appearance is based on her appearance in "How Ritsuka Met Raven" and "Omake: Ritsuka and his Vixens". 
> 
> Nikki's appearance is based on her standard appearance in "Nikki's Birthday Surprise", "Ambrosia", and "Can't Sleep"
> 
> This is Eva's debut in anything I've written.
> 
> -Ages for the characters-  
> Ritsuka: 12  
> Eva: 49  
> Raven: 34  
> Nikki: 30

"I wonder where Mom is. Usually she'd be here by now.", Ritsuka, young preteen boy with black and purple hair with bangs covering his right eye, said to himself as he sat in front of the school building. He had been sitting there for over forty-five minutes. Getting worried about his mother's lateness, he began to walk home. 'Maybe Lucilia will be home and might know something.', the twelve year old boy thought to himself.

As he walked to his home, a silver Porsche 918 Spyder pulled up beside him. The window rolled down and revealed the driver, a woman with black hair done in a ponytail and several piercings adorning her face. Ritsuka recognized her as Eva, the mother of his former babysitter and his mother's friend, Raven. "Hi, Auntie Eva. What brings you here?", the twelve year old boy said, greeting her. "Your mom asked me to pick you up.", the older woman said. "Why? Did something happen?", the twelve year old boy questioned, getting in the car.

"Lucilia had gotten sick at school and your mom had to run her to hospital.", Eva said as she began to drive. "Is she okay?", Ritsuka asked worried about his older sister. "Lucilia is fine but your mom wanted to stay in the hospital with her until she gets better.", the forty-nine year old woman replied. "I see.", the young boy responded. "Mind giving me some directions to your house?", Eva asked. "Huh?, Ritsuka questioned.

"You're staying with me and the girls for awhile until Lucilia is out of the hospital.", the black haired MILF said. "But I'm old enough to stay home by myself. I'm responsible......", the black and purple haired boy whined. "I know sweetie, but your mom feels that you'd be better off with me, Nikki, and Rae until then.", Eva said, ruffling the twelve year old's hair. "Besides, you're gonna have fun with at our place. Let's go get your things."

Giving Eva directions to his home, the two went over there and Ritsuka gathered some things for his stay mainly some clothes and his PlayStation 2, with some videogames. After gathering his things from his place, they finally went to Eva's home. "And here we are...", the black haired MILF said as the car pulled up into the driveway, which had a Corvette and a Mustang sitting in it, of a very large home.

The two got out the car and walked to the front door, with Ritsuka close behind Eva. As Eva unlocked the door, the twelve year old boy got a great look at her thick and voluptuous frame, particularly her huge ass that was stuffed in a very short pair of shorts. "'Man, her butt is pretty big.', Ritsuka thought, watching her unlock the door. Imagining her naked, the teenage boy suddenly gained an erection."Hey, Ritsuka. Come on.", Eva said getting the boy's attention. "Oh, I'm sorry about that.", the twelve year old boy said walking into the woman's home. As she walked inside, Eva could feel Ritsuka's eyes on her ass.

The two walked in the house and were greeted by two women, both of them had wide womanly child-birthing hips, impressively thick thighs, and huge plump and juicy asses similar to their mother. However one had shoulder length black hair and the other had short black hair with a shaved side, bangs covering her left eye and several facial piercings and huge plugs in her ears. Ritsuka recognized them as Raven and her younger sister, Nikki upon seeing them.

Seeing the twelve year old boy, their eyes lit up and they ran to hug him. "Oh my god, it's been so long since I've seen you!", Raven said as she and Nikki embraced him. "I've missed you two.", Ritsuka said, reciprocating the embrace. As they hugged him individually, the two women felt his clothed erection pressing up them. "How have you two been?", asked Ritsuka, with a crimson blush on his face, something that along with a visible bulge in his pants, didn't go unnoticed by Eva. "We're doing great, my cherry.", Nikki said, smiling at the boy. "How was school, baby?", Raven asked. "It was okay. I'm making good grades.", the twelve year old boy said.

"In order to keep those good grades, you have to do your homework. Right, sweetie?", Eva said, interrupting the conversation. "Yes, ma'am.", Ritsuka replied, nodding his head in agreement and made his way to the table and began to work on it. "I'm gonna go take a nap, I'll see you three in a bit.", Eva said, walking up the stairs and going into her room.

As Ritsuka did his homework, Raven and Nikki had a conversation. "Did you feel that when he hugged you, Rae?", Nikki asked. "Yeah, sis. Gotta say, for a twelve year old: he's about as big as an adult male.", Raven said. "Think mom caused him to pop a boner?", Nikki questioned. "Given how many of our guy friends, except your ex-boyfriend, wanted to bang her....she definitely made him get an erection.", Raven said, looking back at the twelve year old boy to see if he was still engrossed in his homework and not their little talk. 'Thank God, he has his headphones in.', she thought to herself.

"Raven, do you mind if I ask you a question.", Nikki said, getting her sister's attention. "Ask away, sis.", Raven said, as she casually light up a cigarette. What she heard next from her sister's mouth really got her. "Have you ever fantasized about Ritsuka?" Raven stopped smoking her cigarette as soon she heard her sister's question. "Nikki, what the fuck?", she softly shouted to avoid waking their mother and getting Ritsuka's attention. "It's a serious question.", Nikki said. "I fantasize about my little cherry quite often, romantically and sexually. Do you, Rae?"

"Honestly.", Raven said with a sigh. "Yes, quite a bit. It began shortly after I quit babysitting him about couple of years ago...."

 _ **~flashback~**_  
The voluptuous black haired woman was on her bed doing an act she's done to tame the lust that's been in her system. She was masturbating to the little boy that she used to babysit as he has been on her mind and the subject of her fantasies for several years.

"Oh, Ritsukaaaaaa!!!", Raven moaned the little boy's name as she fingered her gushing honey pot with two fingers. Her other hand was groping her left breast, as she imagined the little boy was on top of her, claiming her as his own. "Fuck this naughty bitch! This dirty babysitter wants and needs to be fucked!" Her slutty moans resounded throughout her bedroom as she pinched and teased her pierced nipples while aggressively fingering her pussy, moaning heavily as she licked her lips in need of Ritsuka.

“I need you! I want you! I want your shota cock!”, Raven shouted out, removing her second hand from her her medium sized breast and placing it on her vagina and began to pinch her clitoris. “I'm a horny slut that wants a little boy's cock deep inside her!” She shouted out louder than before. Just as she was about to climax, she grabbed a vibrator that was stored in her drawer.

Plunging the toy deep inside her cunt, she imagined that it was Ritsuka's cock fucking her. “Fuck yes Ritsukaaaaa, you're inside me! Your shota cock is deep inside my slutty cunt!", Raven moaned out, fucking herself on the vibrator. "Stir up my insides! Make me your slut!", she begged. "I know I shouldn't lust after a little boy, but I don't care! I want youuuuuu!", Raven wailed, plunged the toy deeper and deeper inside her pussy. "Fuck meeeee!!!!", she moaned out, her orgasm hitting her like a brick being thrown through a glass window; her juices soaking her bedsheets.

Raven huffed harshly with a large blush. "I-I-I'm so…terrible. Masturbating to a pure little boy like Ritsuka.", she whispered to herself. She was thankful that she wasn't babysitting him anymore, because if she still was this masturbation session would have been something more than that.  
_**~flashback end~**_

"I can't believe it, my big sister is a shotacon like me.", said Nikki. "Wanna know how Ritsuka became apart of my fantasies?", she asked. "Tell me, sis.", Raven said, interested in her little sister's desire for the boy she used to babysit.

"As you know, I had gotten a divorce from my ex a couple of years ago. I was alone, I had no one to talk to. Until I met a woman named Alexis, a person I met online while browsing message boards.", Nikki began. "She told me that she was an English teacher currently residing in Japan. We instantly became friends, talking about Japanese culture, metal and punk music, and our similar alternative aesthetics.", she continued. "One day, while we were talking: she sent me several download links of stuff she wanted me to check out."

"Being the curious person that I am, I downloaded it.", Nikki continued. "She had sent me translated erotica, anime and manga, all of it featuring young boys in relationships with older women." "Did you masturbate to it?", Raven asked. "Of course, I did. I was so turned on by it, plus I hadn't gotten laid in quite some time. Eventually, Ritsuka became a part of it shortly after our trip to the amusement park. My cherry was so adorable on that day and it just turned me on just looking at him.", Nikki said, putting her hands on her face as she practically gushed over her crush on the little twelve year old boy that's in the kitchen. "Anything about Alexis, the friend that turned you into a shotacon?", Raven asked. "Last I heard, she was in a relationship with the son of the family she was staying with.", Nikki replied.

A couple of hours later, Ritsuka was finally finished with his homework. Putting his homework away, he had joined Nikki and Raven on the couch, blissfully unaware of their conversation about him. "What'cha watching?", the twelve year old boy asked. "Oh, it's nothing really", Raven replied, leaning in close to the black and purple haired boy "Yea, my cherry. It's nothing interesting.", Nikki added, also leaning in close to the boy. "But you on the other hand, Ritsuka...are very interesting.", Raven said, licking her lips as she basically eye fucked the little boy.

'Fuck...that feeling l got when I was looking at Eva's butt is coming back.', Ritsuka thought as his pants began to tighten as the two black haired phat ass white girls moved in closer to him. As Nikki and Raven were about to move in closer, they heard the door open upstairs. 'Shit! I didn't expect mom to be awake from her nap so soon.', the sisters thought in unison. As they heard Eva coming down the stairs, both Nikki and Raven scooted away from Ritsuka, as he put his hands in his lap to hide his erection.

"Good evening, girls. Ritsuka.", she spoke to the trio. "Raven and Nikki, can you guys run out of dinner? I'm thinking pizza and wings.", she said, speaking directly to the girls. "Okay, mom.", Raven said as she and Nikki got off the couch and went out the door. After hearing the engine of the car rev up and back out of the driveway, she spoke to Ritsuka. "Sweetie, while Nikki and Rae are out...would you care for a bath?", Eva said to the twelve year old boy. "Sure, Auntie Eva. I would love a bath.", Ritsuka replied. "Okay, sweetie. I'll get the bath water ready.", she said walking back up the stairs. As she walked away, Ritsuka watched as Eva's thick body wobbled and jiggled with each step.

A few minutes later, Eva came back downstairs. "Ritsuka, your bath is ready." "Okay.", Ritsuka said going up the stairs. Walking into Eva's bathroom, the black and purple haired boy stripped naked and got in the very spacious bathtub. "Ahh, this is relaxing.", the twelve year old said as he soaked in the warm water.

As he relaxed in the tub, the bathroom door opened. "Room for one more, sweetie?", a voice said. "Sure.", Ritsuka replied before turning to see it was Eva, wrapped in a towel that barely seemed to cover her important bits but really emphasized her curvy figure. Removing the towel, which exposed her body, she got in the bathtub with the boy. "Come, sit in between your auntie's legs so I can wash you.", Eva said, with a hint of perverseness in her voice. Moving over to Eva's end of the tub, Ritsuka sat in between her legs so she can clean him. As she washed him, her breasts had pressed up against his back, causing his erection to surge up once again.

"Alright, time for your front!", Eva said, rinsing off his back. She began to wash the front of his small body until she reached down south. Noticing that Eva was going touch his member, the little boy began to panic. "N-no, Auntie Eva. I g-got the rest.", Ritsuka stammered. "Come on, sweetie I want help you get clean.", she replied as she reached around to wash his penis. As she did so, her hand wrapped in around his erect member. 'He must be at least six and a half inches and it's thick as a coke can.', she thought before pumping it with her hand. "A-auntie Eva!", the boy cried out at the feeling of her gentle hand stroking his cock. "Shhhh, sweetie. Just let it happen.", Eva cooed.

The room was filled with the sound of the twelve year old boy boy moaning and water splishing and splashing as was being jerked off by a woman who was four times his age. Ritsuka writhed as he was between Eva's legs, her hand moving up and down on his member with great control and speeds causing him to squeak and squeal. She drank in the black and purple haired boy's lolling face, his eyes lidded and his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Eva got wetter and wetter by the moment as the little boy was practically putty in her hands.

Ritsuka let out several moans, and his body began to tense up, signaling to Eva that he was about to cum. "Auntie Eva, I'm feeling weird.", the twelve year old boy cried out. Grabbing his head, Eva silenced the boy by dragging him into a deep, moaning kiss as he ejaculated all over her hand. The kiss lasted until the boy was finished cumming, Ritsuka looked doe-eyed as Eva held his head and her lips left his own. She looked down at the mess in the bathtub. Ritsuka's mind scrambled back together as he came down from his orgasmic high.

"I'm sor-sorry, Auntie Eva.," cried Ritsuka as noticed his seed in the bath water. "It's fine, Ritsuka.", Eva said. "That's just what happens when you feel good, sweetie. It's called masturbation. By the way, you can do what I did for you, whenever you're thinking of me and my daughters.", she replied. "Really?", the boy asked,before double taking. "How do you I know I like you, Nikki and Rae?" "I could tell when you walked in today. I saw how aroused you were when you hugged them.", she responded, smiling at the twelve year old boy. "You like thick, curvy and voluptuous women with fat shapely asses, don't you sweetie?", the gothic mature said with a strong sultry voice. "Y-yes, Auntie Eva.", Ritsuka said, his face flushed with a blush.

Seeing Ritsuka's adorably cute face, Eva brought him into another deep, passionate kiss. They made out for several minutes until the two detached for air. Noticing Ritsuka's cock got rock hard again, she got another idea. "Ritsuka, turn around and face me.", Eva asked. Doing what she asked of him, Ritsuka turned and faced her, his cock rubbing against her lower lips.

"What now, Auntie Eva?", asked Ritsuka. "Next, I need you to insert your penis in my vagina.", Eva said, giving the boy some guidance. At that moment, Ritsuka instinctively inserted his cock, all the way to the hilt with a squelch into Eva's pussy. He let out a silent scream, as the heat of Eva's pussy enveloped his sensitive member. "Sweetie, I need you to start thrusting.", said Eva as held his small body. Following Eva's command, he began to piston in and out her pussy. "Oh, baby! Right there! That feels sooo good!", she cried out with each thrust. The bathroom was filled with the melodic sounds of their wet flesh, water splashing and moans mixing together in perfect harmony.

Eva's mind short circuited as Ritsuka pistoned away, her breath hitching as he drove deeper and deeper into her womb. She grabbed the small boy's face, mashing their faces together as she gave him another kiss, their tongues dancing with one another, his chest rubbing up against her breasts. She gripped him tightly, with her arms and her pussy as he drove his member deeper inside.

Their pants became more haggard as they traded saliva with one another, blushing as they looked into each other's lust drunk faces. Ritsuka's thrusts became more deeper, powerful and faster as he jackhammered her pussy, his mind becoming fried as just mindlessly pounded Eva. Sensing the boy's impending orgasm, Eva wrapped her legs around his back, her thick powerful thighs locking him into place as he fucked her like a jackrabbit.

With one final thrust and a small moan, Ritsuka jammed his cock in as deep as he could inside of the and flooded her womb with his seed. The force of which triggered Eva's own orgasm, as he painted her inner walls white. The twelve year old let out several large spurts of cum as he jammed himself deeper and deeper inside. Eva tightened her grip around Ritsuka as he continued to spill his seed inside of her.

"That was amazing, sweetie.", Eva said looking in Ritsuka's blue eyes as she held him in the bathtub. "Tha-thank you, Auntie Eva.", the twelve year old boy said, as he was regaining his breath.

An hour and a half later, the two girls returned. "Hey, mom! Ritsuka! We're back with the food!", Raven shouted, holding several pizza boxes. "Hmm, where are they?", she asked. "They're probably upstairs in her room. Knowing her she's probably giving him a bath like she used to my kids.", Nikki said, plopping her shapely rear end on the couch. "Yeah, you're probably right Nikki.", Raven said, setting the boxes of pizza and wings on countertop before joining Nikki on the couch.

In Eva's room, Ritsuka was sitting on Eva's bed as she was clad in a black pair of lacy bra and panties, currently on her knees sucking his dick. "Auntie Eva, your mouth feels soooo good.", the twelve year old boy moaned as Eva bobbed her head up and down on his cock. Loving the the little boy's praise, Eva slurped even more lewdly on his cock. "Auntie Eva, I'm gonna....", he cried out as she trapped all six and a half inches of his cock between her plump dick sucking lips, her pierced nose touching his smooth hairless pelvis, pouring thick loads of cum in his "aunt's" mouth. Pulling free from the cock with an audible pop, she showed Ritsuka all of the cum that emptied into her mouth before swallowing all of it.

"That was delicious, sweetie.", Eva said, licking her plump lips as she savored flavor of the preteen boy's cum. Watching her lick her lips, Ritsuka had gained another erection. "Auntie Eva, my cock is hard again.", the little boy said, as his member stood once again at full mast. Getting an idea, Eva got up and rummaged through a drawer. "Aha! I found it and it's the perfect fit, too.", she said grabbing a ring shaped object that appeared to be large enough to go on Ritsuka's thick penis.

"Auntie Eva, what's that?", Ritsuka asked as the mature woman gripped his penis. "It's a cock ring, sweetie.", Eva replied as she slid the ring on the boy's cock. "What does it do?", the twelve year old boy questioned. "It's supposed to make your cock harder longer and give you more powerful orgasms, sweetie.", the gothic mature replied. "It's gonna stay on your cock until we're done eating." "Why is that, Auntie?", the little boy asked.

"Because, sweetie: I want to see you fu...", Eva began before being interrupted by a knock on her door. The gothic mature sighed as another knock came to her door. "Who is it?", she asked. "It's Nikki. Are you and Ritsuka finished yet?", the voice on the other side replied. "Yes, he's just about done getting dressed.", Eva said. "Okay. Me and Raven just brought back the food.", Nikki said, through the door. "That's good, Ritsuka and I will join you shortly.", the gothic mature said.

Hearing Nikki going back down the stairs, Eva leaned into Ritsuka's ear and whispered, "Your auntie wants to see you fuck her smoking hot daughters with that little boy cock of yours before this night is over with." Finishing her sentence, she planted a kiss on his soft lips.

Going downstairs, the twelve year old boy and the forty nine year old woman joined Raven and Nikki. "Mom! Why are you in your underwear?", Nikki exclaimed. "Relax, Nikki. You know that I like to be as comfortable as possible. Besides, Ritsuka doesn't mind it. Right, sweetie?", Eva asked. "I-I don't m-mind, Auntie.", Ritsuka said, blushing like a bride as he looked at the woman who was down on her knees sucking his dick just moments ago. "Our little Ritsuka here might himself get a girlfriend or several someday, so I figured that I should get him used to this.", Eva said, nonchalantly.

Some time after the foursome ate dinner, Nikki and Raven went to go take a shower leaving Eva alone with Ritsuka. Sitting the small boy on her lap, she reached down into his pants, slipped off the cock ring and began to play with his cock. "You're gonna grow into a fine young man, sweetie. Especially with a fat cock like this.", Eva said as her hot breath blew into Ritsuka's ear as she stroked his thick member, causing the child to let out an effeminate moan.

"Agreed.", said Raven as she and Nikki came from behind the couch. "Yeah, sluts would be lining up to have their insides rearranged by a cock like yours, my little cherry blossom. Especially when your body develops and you become a hot young stud in a few years.", Nikki responded, as she and her sister walked around to face their mother and the little boy they've had their eyes on for years. Getting down on their knees, the two were face to face with the thick six and a half inch cock of Ritsuka's, becoming intoxicated by its scent.

Slowly extending their tongues, Nikki and Raven took turns licking and sucking on the shaft and the tip. "That's it, suck that fat dick. Get this little cutie off.", Eva said as she watched her two slutty goth daughters with hot and lusty eyes as they sucked the twelve year old boy's penis. Raven and Nikki moaned as they covered the tool with their saliva as their skillful tongues licked at the sides. The two gothic PAWGs took turns as they alternated between sucking his cock and on his balls with one another, while their mother took to suckling on his neck and playing with his nipples.

"I can't hold out any longer.", Ritsuka moaned out, as he was at wits end from the pleasure. "Do it, my cherry.", Nikki said, as her tongue dragged sensually along one side. "Cover us with your cum! We want to taste it!", Raven moaned, as her tongue licked up and down the other side of the twitching and pulsing member. The two thick slutty goth MILFs dirty talking was the last straw for the preteen boy. "Nikki! Raven!", Ritsuka cried out, as rope after rope of jizz exploded from his cock and rained down on the two awaiting women. Tongues out, both Nikki and Raven were greeted by thick globs of the twelve year old boy's semen. 'Sooo good.....', the sisters thought in unison as the bittersweet flavor of his cum assaulted their taste buds. The taste caused the juices of the women to flow down their skin to the floor.

After a full minute of cumming, Ritsuka leaned back into Eva's body as he was regaining his breath and energy. "You came a lot, sweetie.", Eva said, as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I want you to see this, Ritsuka....", she said getting his attention as he came down from his orgasmic high. Looking down, he saw Nikki pulling Raven into a deep kiss, moaning erotically as they swapped spit and cum with another. The sisters could feel the eyes of both Ritsuka and Eva on them as they made out, causing them to get turned on even more.

As they separated for air, Nikki and Raven noticed that Ritsuka's cock was back to full mast. "Which one of you would like to go first?", Eva asked as she began nipping and sucking on his neck. "With pleasure, mother...", Raven said as she stripped off her shirt, revealing her huge ass, pierced nipples, and shaven pussy. Getting down on all fours, she presented her rear end to the little boy.

"Go on, sweetie. Fuck her. Claim her pussy as your own.", Eva said, in a husky voice, as she placed her hands on the little boy's shoulders. Following her command, the twelve year old boy entered Raven's pussy. "Fuck yessss!", she squealed as Ritsuka's cock impaled her. The little boy grunted as her pussy squeezed his cock like a vise grip. Looking back at the boy, she let out one demand. "Fuck me! Fuck me, cutie!", she cried out as Ritsuka began to slowly thrust into her pussy.

'She's so hot inside.', Ritsuka thought as his cock drove in and out of the goth PAWG's tight pussy. Grunting a little, he put a little bit of power into his thrusts as her pussy didn't want to release its stranglehold on his cock. With each and every thrust, Raven's ass bounced and jiggled wildly. "Yesss!", Raven cried in appreciation of his fast paced thrusts."Fuck me harder, cutie!", she squealed, her tongue rolling out her mouth. Nikki blushed heavily as she watched her sister get fucked like a bitch in heat by the little boy. "That's it, Ritsuka. Fuck Raven like the slut she is.", Eva said, as she began to finger her pussy to the exotic scene in front of her.

The little boy reached at his limit as his member twitched inside of Raven's tight pussy. "Rae! I'm gonna blow!" With a grunt rumbling from his small body, came inside of the goth PAWG. Small growls rumbled through his chest while still thrusting inside Raven. His blue eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt her inner walls squeeze him for all he was worth. YES!!”, she screeched into the room as she experienced an amazing climax caused by the twelve year old boy. “So much inside my pussy! It’s so amazing! Cum! Keep it coming!”, begged the thick goth. Raven was not disappointed at all, as Ritsuka flooded her womb with his thick sperm for a full minute.

Ritsuka's cock deflated as he slipped out of Raven's cum filled pussy, causing her to whimper. Not letting the little boy have a moment to recover, Nikki captured his lips in a deep passionate tongue kiss, her tongue wrestling with his for dominance. Breaking away from the kiss and seeing her cherry's face in an ahegao, a switch was suddenly flipped in her. All she could think about was dominating the twelve year old boy.

Stripping off her clothes, Nikki revealed her perfect curvaceous MILF body which equaled her older sister's, complete with a nice bush and piercings in her nipples, navel and pussy. "Are you okay, Nikki?", Ritsuka asked noticing the hungry look in her eyes. Pushing Ritsuka to the couch, the goth MILF climbed on top of him. "I need you now, my cherry!", she growled in a husky voice. Gripping his wrists, Nikki slammed her dripping pussy on his throbbing six and half inch member. "Fuck!", she screamed out as she came from the first cock she's had inside of her in several years.

"Seems Nikki has some pent up lust.", Eva commented as she continued to masturbate as she watched Nikki practically manhandle Ritsuka. The little boy let out several girlish moans as he felt Nikki's pussy clamping down on his cock. "Nikki!", he cried out in a voice that was very lewd and feminine. "Yes, my cherry blossom.", Nikki said in between breaths. "Call my name. Hearing you let out that cute voice is just filling me up."

The twelve year old boy felt the folds of her MILF pussy tightening. Her insides were like a pleasurable inferno. Ritsuka felt his cock tighten and harden as it reached deeper into her womb. Nikki's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt the twelve year old boy's cock inside of her. Her breathing became more hitched, inciting her to deeply tongue kiss Ritsuka. Nikki's tongue invaded Ritsuka's mouth wrestling with his tongue for dominance for several minutes before breaking it off, spit separating their lips.

The pleasure was getting to the little boy. He wasn't used to something like this. Nikki got lost in her own pleasure as their flesh smacked each other. "Nikki, slow down!", Ritsuka protested as the goth MILF fucked herself on his thick cock at an erratic and ferocious pace. "I'm sorry, my cherry...but it feels too good to slow down. Just hold on for a bit longer...", Nikki moaned as she continued rolling her hips as she rode his cock. "I can feel your cock in my womb, my cherry. It craves your thick hot seed."

"Nikki, I'm gonna blow!", Ritsuka moaned as he felt the all too familiar knot of his release beginning to unwind. "Hold on, my cherry. I'm close to cumming, too. Your pretty face makes a woman like me want to dominate you.", Nikki moaned out as her thrusts became more erratic and ferocious. Each one feeling and sounding more intense than before. The goth MILF looked more and more like a beast in heat, as she fucked the black and purple haired boy. "Cum for me, my cherry blossom. Cum inside of my perverted pussy, Ritsuka!", Nikki growled as she pinched his nipples.

"Nikki!", he cried out as he spilled his thick seed into her wanting womb. Ritsuka came as much as he could inside of the thick goth MILF before his orgasm subsided. Nikki stayed on top of him several minutes letting his cum resonate within her womb before retreating from his cock. The twelve year boy saw the mix of his and her fluids dripping down her leg, as the black haired MILF disengaged from him.

Watching Nikki get off of Ritsuka, Eva hovered over him. "Did that feel good, sweetie?", she asked. "Y-yes, Auntie.", the little boy replied with baited breaths. "Oh, my. You're still hard.", Eva said. "Would you like one more round with me?" "S-sure, Auntie Eva.", Ritsuka responded. "Let me clean you up first, sweetie.", the gothic mature said as she began to lick his member.

Ritsuka felt shivers run up and down his spine as Eva's tongue trailed along the underside of his shaft until she reached the tip. She gave the head a loving kiss before descended down from it. Looking into the little boy's eyes, the gothic mature pushed forward and took the entirety of his pulsing erection into her warm and wet mouth. "That feels sooo good, Auntie.", Ritsuka moaned as he ran his fingers through Eva's hair.

Hearing the twelve year old boy's praise, she pulled back to twirl her tongue around the head, lapping up any pre-cum that leaked from it. Plunging back down, Eva bobbed her head as her skillful tongue worked against the underside of his shaft. "Auntie!", Ritsuka groaned as he tightened his grip on his "aunt's" hair. "I'm cumming!" Eva's eyes opened in surprise by the thick and voluminous torrent of semen that exploded in her mouth.

'Fuck! This is twice as much and thicker and stronger tasting compared to earlier.', Eva thought in amazement at the sheer amount of the black and purple haired boy's sperm filling up her mouth, before he finally pulled out of her mouth with a string of cum from his tip connected to her plump lips. Feeling her cheeks bulging, the gothic mature tilted her head back as she took large gulps of Ritsuka's seed. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Eva smiled as she took a look back at Ritsuka and saw that his six and a half inch cock was still hard.

"I'm not stopping until you're completely spent, sweetie.", Eva said in a sing song voice as she gently grasped his cock and smacked her tongue with it. "I still have more in me, Auntie!", Ritsuka said in excitement as he framed her head with his hands. "Oh my, someone sure is bol-", the gothic mature began before the little boy suddenly shoved his dick in her mouth. "HNGH!" Eva's eyes were wide open in delight at this boldness Ritsuka was showing. "GLUUP!"

'Oh, fuck yes', the gothic mature thought as Ritsuka began to thrust in and out of her mouth. 'Use my mouth, sweetie.' "You're the best, Auntie!", Ritsuka complimented, as he moved Eva's head in sync with his thrusts. 'Fuck my mouth! Bury that meat in my throat!' Eva thought in happiness as the little boy relentlessly face-fucked her. She felt every pulse, throb and twitch as his cock glided along her tongue and buried itself deep down in her throat.

"Your mouth feels so good, Auntie Eva; it's so wet and warm.", Ritsuka said as Eva stared at him seductively with half lidded eyes as purred and hummed around this thick slab of meat called his cock. 'It feels like he's about to cum again.', she thought. "NGH-BLUUUUGH!" Eva received no warning as thick and voluminous sperm was poured down her throat. Ritsuka held her head down to the base of his cock as he continued to flood her throat with more and more cum. "NGBLUUUUP!"

"Auntie, would you open up for me?", Ritsuka asked as he gripped the base of his shaft tightly to hold back his cum. "Come on, sweetie. Blow the rest of that hot, sticky and thick load of yours on my tongue.", Eva said as she opened her mouth allowing the twelve year old boy to put the tip of his penis on her tongue. At the sight of her lewd face, the little boy released the remainder of his essence onto it. "Such a lewd and erotic tongue. I just love it, Auntie."

'Sooo delicious.', Eva thought as she had a dazed expression on her face, as she tilted her head back as she felt the warmness of the thick and voluminous semen sliding down her throat. Lust drunk, the gothic mature crawled top on Ritsuka and began to straddle his lap. Positioning her sopping wet twat against the little boy's cock, glistening with saliva and cum, she lowered herself until she felt it poking and prodding against her entrance.

Smirking at Ritsuka, she began to roll her hips back and forth to tease him by rubbing her slit against his thick cock without letting him penetrate her. "I hope you're ready, sweetie.", Eva said as she slid down slowly taking the head of his penis into her pussy. The gothic mature plunged down on his throbbing member to the base, causing Ritsuka to moan from the vibrations of her velvet walls as he was still sensitive from his previous orgasms.

Taking in the look of pleasure on the little boy's face, Eva moved her hips very slowly. Placing her hands on his small chest, she began to ride him at gentle and controlled pace before changing to a more faster pace. Raising her hips, she shifted into a squatting position with hands on her knees. "Fuck me! Fuck me, sweetie! Fuck your Auntie like the slut she is!", Eva cried out, as Ritsuka began to move his hips in sync with hers. She moaned like a whore as the little boy bounced her off and on his cock. "Auntie, your pussy is amazing.", the black and purple haired boy groaned.

Moaning shamelessly, Ritsuka and Eva were drunk off of each other's bodies and lust. The sounds of their sweaty bodies smacking together only increased the heat between them. After almost several minutes of bareback fucking, the two couldn't hold back any longer. "Auntie, I'm gonna cum!", the twelve year old boy cried out. Adjusting her position, Eva lied on her back and locked her thick thighs around Ritsuka as he began to fuck her more erratically.

"I'm cumming!", the twelve year old boy cried out as he plunged deep inside of the mature gothic woman. "Yes! Fill your slutty auntie with your cum!", Eva moaned out as she wrapped her arms around Ritsuka in an embrace as load after load of his thick, hot creamy seed flooded into her hungry womb. After cumming so many times tonight, Ritsuka passed out from exhaustion in Eva's arms as he continued to fill her up.

As he passed out on top of their mother, both Nikki and Raven placed kisses on each of Ritsuka's cheek. "Auntie is very proud of you, sweetie. You did very good. You've managed to handle all three of us in one night. Sweet dreams, my little Ritsuka.", Eva said to the sleeping boy as she ran her fingers through his luscious hair, before pecking him on the forehead.


End file.
